It is proposed to continue our studies of sex hormone metabolism in patients with alcoholic and non-alcoholic liver disease and in normal volunteers during alcohol administration. Plasma hormone levels (testosterone, androstenedione, estrone, estradiol, FSH and LH) and plasma binding of testosterone will be measured. The metabolic clearance rates, interconversions and conversions of these steriods in plasma will be determined using a constant infusion procedure. The hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal-gonadal axis will be investigated functionally by use of stimulation (LH-RH, ACTH, HCG) and suppression (dexamethasone) tests. Tissue discards obtained at surgery in patients with cirrhosis will be studied to determine the site of conversion of androgen precursors to the estrogens. We will thus be able to characterize the alterations in sex hormone metabolism engendered by alcohol itself and separate these effects from those due to pathologic alterations of liver disease.